Slash-tastic Drabble-athon
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: All drabbles based on various prompts, mostly from the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum. Slash or Femslash. There will be warnings in each chapter if needed.
1. Parvati - Lavender

**Notes: **The collection is going to be either slash or femslash pairings. They will most likely be for challenges in the HPFC forum. If you want to see a specific pairing, let me know. I can't promise anything because I'm writing based on prompts, but I'll try. I do prefer Harry to be paired off, though. These stories can be any rating as well. Each chapter, if there is a warning, I'll let you know along with the pairing.  
**Rules for Suggestions: **

1. Has to be femslash or slash. No het or threesomes will be in this collection.

2. Incest and Cousincest is allowed.

Anything else goes.

Without further ado...

* * *

**Pairing: **Parvati/Lavender  
**Prompt: **Violet

* * *

Parvati sighed dreamily when she saw her girlfriend. Lavender was wearing a cute violet top. It made her lovely blonde hair really stand out. Not to mention her brown eyes. They seemed to pop.

The top showed off her trim stomach and Parvati's eyes kept being drawn to it. Lav was absolutely breathtaking. She was even more breathtaking when she wasn't trying to be. Lavender looked beautiful when she didn't wear any makeup. Parvati actually preferred her natural.

When Lavender came and cuddled next to, Parvati felt like the luckiest girl alive as she held girl. Lavender was everything she wanted in a girlfriend, everything and more.


	2. Bill - Harry

**Notes: **The collection is going to be either slash or femslash pairings. They will most likely be for challenges in the HPFC forum. If you want to see a specific pairing, let me know. I can't promise anything because I'm writing based on prompts, but I'll try. I do prefer Harry to be paired off, though. These stories can be any rating as well. Each chapter, if there is a warning, I'll let you know along with the pairing.  
**Rules for Suggestions: **

1. Has to be femslash or slash. No het or threesomes will be in this collection.

2. Incest and Cousincest is allowed.

Anything else goes.

Without further ado...

* * *

**Pairing: **Bill/Harry**  
Prompt: **Scars

* * *

Harry's tongue traced Bill's scars. He felt the older man shiver delightfully.

Harry laughed when Bill growled and flipped Harry so he was now on his back.

Harry reaches up and caressed Bills cheek with the utmost gentleness.

"Why must you do it?"

"Do what?" Harry innocently asked even though he knew what Bill was talking about.

"Touch my scars. You know how much I hate them."

Harry sat up and brought Bill's lips down to his. The kiss was rough, full of passion and want as hands rubbed over bodies.

When they broke up, both were panting with flushed cheeks.

"I do it because they're a part of you which makes me love them. They represent your heroism. To me, they're beautiful."

They kiss again and Harry feels Bill relax. One day, Harry will make sure Bill gets over his discomfort when it comes to his scars. One day...


	3. Charlie - Harry

**Notes: **The collection is going to be either slash or femslash pairings. They will most likely be for challenges in the HPFC forum. If you want to see a specific pairing, let me know. I can't promise anything because I'm writing based on prompts, but I'll try. I do prefer Harry to be paired off, though. These stories can be any rating as well. Each chapter, if there is a warning, I'll let you know along with the pairing.  
**Rules for Suggestions: **

1. Has to be femslash or slash. No het or threesomes will be in this collection.

2. Incest and Cousincest is allowed.

Anything else goes.

Without further ado...

* * *

**Pairing: **Charlie/Harry**  
Prompt: **fireworks

* * *

Harry laughs gleefully as he races around the obstacle course. He feels Charlie catching up to him and he leans forward, trying to get as close to his beloved broom as he possibly can. He urges it to go faster, farther, anything to not lose to Charlie.

He speeds up and Harry doesn't look, but he can hear Charlie behind him. He knows the redhead is not about to be outdone. He sees the finish line as Charlie closes the distance even more. He leans down, using his miniature size to his advantage, doing everything he can to cut off on wind resistance.

Charlie and Harry are neck and neck. As they near the finish line, he feels as his broom is yanked, not hard enough for Harry to fall, but it's enough that Charlie passes him and crosses the finish line first.

"Not fair!" Harry yells indignantly.

Charlie stops and turns so he's facing a pouting Harry, grinning widely. "I want my reward."

"Why should you be rewarded for cheating?"

"Because I still won."

"That's a lousy argument," Harry deadpans.

"Don't care; give me my reward."

Harry rolls his eyes. He flies closer and leans to peck Charlie on the lips chastely. The peck becomes a full-blown kiss which makes Harry see fireworks . When they pull back, both are out of breath. "I like your reward."

"Me too," Charlie whispers before closing the distance between their lips again, holding Harry securely so he doesn't fall.

Harry doesn't really care that Charlie anymore.


	4. Oliver - Harry

**Notes: **The collection is going to be either slash or femslash pairings. They will most likely be for challenges in the HPFC forum. If you want to see a specific pairing, let me know. I can't promise anything because I'm writing based on prompts, but I'll try. I do prefer Harry to be paired off, though. These stories can be any rating as well. Each chapter, if there is a warning, I'll let you know along with the pairing.  
**Rules for Suggestions: **

1. Has to be femslash or slash. No het or threesomes will be in this collection.

2. Incest and Cousincest is allowed.

Anything else goes.

Without further ado...

* * *

**Pairing: **Oliver/Harry**  
Prompt: **dare  
**Rating**: T

* * *

Fred grinned evilly at Harry's answer. George and Fred leaned in, whispering quickly. They then nodded at each other.

Fred turned back to Harry who had started to realize that he made a very grave mistake. "I dare you to kiss you crush of 3 years."

Harry's eyes darted to the person sitting next to him, who seemed angry at the turn of events. He quickly shook his head 'no.'

George snickered. "You have to."

Harry gulped. He just hoped he didn't get punched in the face, or hexed for that matter. He turned to the person next to him, leaned forward and pressed his lips against Oliver's.

When he was about to pull away, hands tangled in his hair, and he was pulled closer. Harry whimpered as a tongue pushed between his lips. He shuffled closer, loving the feel of the hard body pressed against his. They finally pulled away, both of them breathless.

Oliver's eyes were warm and shone with happiness as his rough callous fingers caressed Harry's cheeks. "Want to get out of here?"

Harry nodded, unable to speak. They stood up and quickly left, heading for Oliver's bedroom.

Fred and George turned to face each other.

Fred grinned. "At least we don't have to watch them—"

"Moon after each other anymore," George finished.


	5. Harry - Ron, Ginny - Hermione

**Notes: **The collection is going to be either slash or femslash pairings. They will most likely be for challenges in the HPFC forum. If you want to see a specific pairing, let me know. I can't promise anything because I'm writing based on prompts, but I'll try. I do prefer Harry to be paired off, though. These stories can be any rating as well. Each chapter, if there is a warning, I'll let you know along with the pairing.  
**Rules for Suggestions: **

1. Has to be femslash or slash. No het or threesomes will be in this collection.

2. Incest and Cousincest is allowed.

Anything else goes.

Without further ado...

* * *

**Pairing: **Harry/Ron, Ginny/Hermione**  
Prompt: **infidelity  
**Rating**: K

* * *

Infidelity is common within the marriage between Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley as well as the marriage between Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Of course the wizarding doesn't know that.

Harry and Ginny formed a strong friendship during the Triwizard Tournament. As a result, Harry, not knowing anything about the traditions of the wizarding world, told her that he though Cedric was so cute. Ginny, feeling safe after his admission, told him that she thought Hermione was so beautiful. She then went on to explain that it was illegal in the UK to be in a relationship with a person of the same sex since there are so few wizards and witches.

They kept their secrets, knowing what would happen if it ever came to light. At least they did until Harry and Ron shared a kiss while Hermione and Ginny kissed.

They came up with a plan. Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione, married in a double wedding like the wizarding world expected them to.

They all live together in one house. The wizarding world thinks that it is so sweet that they are planning to raise their children together in such close proximity.

In reality, Harry and Ron share a bed, while Hermione and Ginny share a bed. It is the only way they can safely be together. No one outside the four of them can ever know the truth.

They still have to think about the idea of having kids. If neither Hermione nor Ginny get pregnant, it will look suspicious, but Harry and Ron know they'll figure something out.


	6. Ginny - Luna

**Notes: **The collection is going to be either slash or femslash pairings. They will most likely be for challenges in the HPFC forum. If you want to see a specific pairing, let me know. I can't promise anything because I'm writing based on prompts, but I'll try. I do prefer Harry to be paired off, though. These stories can be any rating as well. Each chapter, if there is a warning, I'll let you know along with the pairing.  
**Rules for Suggestions: **

1. Has to be femslash or slash. No het or threesomes will be in this collection.

2. Incest and Cousincest is allowed.

Anything else goes.

Without further ado...

* * *

**Pairing: **Ginny/Luna**  
Prompt: **fantasy  
**Rating**: M  
**Warning: **sexual content

* * *

When Ginny told Luna her fantasy, she never expected it to come true. Luna wasn't a prude, but it was a traditional fantasy, and Luna was a lot of things, but traditional wasn't one of them.

But here they were.

Ginny was wearing a beige bra coupled with a beige garterbelt, panties, and stockings to match. Luna, on the other hand, was wearing the same, but in the color black, making her blonde hair stand out even more.

Ginny couldn't control herself. She needed Luna as fast as possible. She pinned her lover to the chaise lounge and pushed her fingers underneath Luna's panties, fingering the warm clit. Luna arched her back, moaning wantonly as Ginny's fingers probed incessantly. Luna was dripping wet as she breathed heavily, small breasts bouncing with every inhale and exhale.

After Luna's powerful orgasm, she made sure to return the favor and left Ginny trembling.

They cuddled afterwards, both content. There was no doubt about it; they needed to do that again.


	7. Harry - Viktor

**Notes: **The collection is going to be either slash or femslash pairings. They will most likely be for challenges in the HPFC forum. If you want to see a specific pairing, let me know. I can't promise anything because I'm writing based on prompts, but I'll try. I do prefer Harry to be paired off, though. These stories can be any rating as well. Each chapter, if there is a warning, I'll let you know along with the pairing.  
**Rules for Suggestions: **

1. Has to be femslash or slash. No het or threesomes will be in this collection.

2. Incest and Cousincest is allowed.

Anything else goes.

Without further ado...

* * *

**Pairing: **Harry/Viktor**  
Prompt: **Opening sentence: It wasn't easy keeping it a secret.  
**Rating**: T  
**Warning: **slightHermione bashing  
**Requested by: **felawred

* * *

It wasn't easy keeping it a secret. The time they could get away to be together were few and rare, but they made those times count.

Viktor's rough hands were all over his body. He whimpered and moaned, wanting more of his lover's touch, wanting to be claimed and possessed, wanting to feel like he was the only one in Viktor's bed.

After they laid down, sated, Harry remembered how the two of them got together. It was the night of the Yule Ball. After Hermione had left because of her fight with Ron, without so much as a goodbye to poor Viktor, the two of them talked and realized there was something there. Viktor was his first kiss that night, something Harry was grateful for. Viktor lips were soft and gentle, as they worked to stir feelings in Harry for the first time.

Their relationship had progressed quickly from there. They have not had actual sex yet, but have explored a lot of other facets of a physical relationship.

People might say Harry was too young, but he'd disagree.

The event that caused Harry to want to be claimed tonight was watching as Hermione threw herself at Viktor. Harry never realized she could be really fickle until now. She might have gone to the Yule Ball with him, but all of her attention had been on Ron that night. Now that Viktor was no longer showing interest, she wanted him again. Fickle.

Viktor seemed to know where his mind was. "I promise that I want you, Harry. Not her. Don't you worry."

Harry cuddled closer after Viktor's promise. He didn't know what was going to happen after the year was over, but he'd enjoy the time he had.


	8. Padma - Hermione

**Notes: **The collection is going to be either slash or femslash pairings. They will most likely be for challenges in the HPFC forum. If you want to see a specific pairing, let me know. I can't promise anything because I'm writing based on prompts, but I'll try. I do prefer Harry to be paired off, though. These stories can be any rating as well. Each chapter, if there is a warning, I'll let you know along with the pairing.  
**Rules for Suggestions: **

1. Has to be femslash or slash. No het or threesomes will be in this collection.

2. Incest and Cousincest is allowed.

Anything else goes.

Without further ado...

* * *

**Pairing: **Padma/Hermione**  
Prompt: **Crookshanks, Dialogue: "You think you're so clever."  
**Rating**: K+  
**Warning: **something that might be construed as Ron bashing

* * *

"You think you're so clever," Padma says with a flip of her hair.

Hermione, who's holding Crookshanks raises her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You think you're so clever. You might be book-smart—I'll give you that—but when it comes to people, you are one of the stupidest people I know."

"How so?" Hermione asks, genuinely curious.

"You go around, chasing that prat, Ron Weasley, around like a lovesick fool. He's lucky if he has two brain cells to rub together. You should be going after someone who you can have an actual intelligent conversation with, someone who'd appreciate your brain and how wonderful you really are?"

"Like who?" Hermione softly asks.

"Like me," Padma answers before kissing Hermione square on the lips.

Hermione smiles beatifically when Padma pulls away. "Who said to stop?" She puts Crookshanks down and leans in, kissing Padma again. The Ravenclaw happily returns the kiss.


	9. Harry - Viktor II

**Notes: **The collection is going to be either slash or femslash pairings. They will most likely be for challenges in the HPFC forum. If you want to see a specific pairing, let me know. I can't promise anything because I'm writing based on prompts, but I'll try. I do prefer Harry to be paired off, though. These stories can be any rating as well. Each chapter, if there is a warning, I'll let you know along with the pairing.  
**Rules for Suggestions: **

1. Has to be femslash or slash. No het or threesomes will be in this collection.

2. Incest and Cousincest is allowed.

Anything else goes.

Without further ado...

* * *

**Pairing: **Viktor/Harry**  
Prompt: **annoyed**, **Hermione finds out (sequel to chapter 7)  
**Rating**: T  
**Warning: **Hermione bashing  
**Requested by:** felewred

* * *

"How could you Harry James Potter?" Hermione asked in an annoyed voice.

Harry tried to not roll his eyes at the predictability. Viktor's chest rumbled with his own laughter and Harry leaned back, letting his lover's arms come around to hold him securely.

Hermione's narrowed at the blatant display, but Harry didn't care. She had no claim to him and he was going to make sure she knew that. "How could I? I'm doing nothing wrong by having sex with my boyfriend. It's something we do as much as possible, when we can get away from our responsibilities to see each other, that is."

"How long has it been going on?" she asked, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.

Harry was reminded of Molly Weasley just then, and he shuddered at the mental image.

"We've been having sex since the summer before my sixth year. You know, when all of my supposed friends didn't keep in contact, Viktor did. We've been dating since fourth year though, although we didn't call it that at the time."

"Viktor was with me during our fourth year."

"No, he wasn't. You spent too much time on Ron and things between us happened. Maybe you should have taken Viktor's attention for granted."

"The only thing you're good for is a quick shag. No one could ever love you, Harry Potter! And Viktor will come to his senses, sooner or later."

Harry tried to brush off her words, but she hit on some of his worries.

Viktor stepped forward and pushed Harry behind his back. "Listen here, Harry is beautiful, intelligent, and loyal. His heart is pure and that's why I love him. And I will _never _get over him. Get over yourself because your heart has blackened considerably, making you extremely unattractive."

"You love me?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Viktor said, turning so his back was to Hermione. "Didn't you know?"

"You never said..." Viktor's lips quirked and Harry smiled. "I love you too."

They kissed, ignoring Hermione's huff of displeasure, completely lost in each other.

Harry didn't care what happened now, as long as he had Viktor.


	10. Seamus - Harry

**Notes: **The collection is going to be either slash or femslash pairings. They will most likely be for challenges in the HPFC forum. If you want to see a specific pairing, let me know. I can't promise anything because I'm writing based on prompts, but I'll try. I do prefer Harry to be paired off, though. These stories can be any rating as well. Each chapter, if there is a warning, I'll let you know along with the pairing.  
**Rules for Suggestions: **

1. Has to be femslash or slash. No het or threesomes will be in this collection.

2. Incest and Cousincest is allowed.

Anything else goes.

Without further ado...

* * *

**Pairing: **Seamus/Harry**  
Prompt: **war**, **rum  
**Rating**: T  
**Warning: **EWE  
**Requested by:** felewred  
**Notes: **Really not sure where this came from.

* * *

The war-hardened Harry meets Seamus Finnigan every year on the anniversary of the final battle. They share rum that Seamus brings with him.

They reminisce about their fallen comrades: friends, peers, and even people they didn't like.

It's all very melancholy. The night always end up with them shagging. Sometimes Harry is on top and sometimes it's Seamus on top.

The next morning they act as if nothing happened. They go their separate ways and don't talk again until the anniversary the following year.

Seamus changes the rules ten years after the final battle. During the morning after at the 10 year mark, Seamus refuses to leave. He says, "I like shagging you and you like shagging me. I'm single and you're single. Why not be single together?"

Harry's skeptical, but he gives in because it's always been easy with Seamus.

It doesn't start out as love, but a relationship of convenience. When the 15th year of the final battle comes upon them, Seamus whispers "I love you" for the first type in the cover of darkness as they lay in bed.

Harry smiles and cuddles closer. "I love you, too."

And nothing else is said as they go to sleep.


	11. Neville - Harry

**Notes: **The collection is going to be either slash or femslash pairings. They will most likely be for challenges in the HPFC forum. If you want to see a specific pairing, let me know. I can't promise anything because I'm writing based on prompts, but I'll try. I do prefer Harry to be paired off, though. These stories can be any rating as well. Each chapter, if there is a warning, I'll let you know along with the pairing.  
**Rules for Suggestions: **

1. Has to be femslash or slash. No het or threesomes will be in this collection.

2. Incest and Cousincest is allowed.

Anything else goes.

Without further ado...

* * *

**Pairing: **Neville/Harry**  
Prompt: **kiss in the rain  
**Rating**: k+  
**Warning: **EWE

* * *

It was raining and Harry was sitting outside. He knew he was getting drenched. He knew there was a good chance that he was going to get sick, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that his boyfriend, Michael Corner was kissing Zacharias Smith.

He shuddered inwardly, trying to stop the tears that were flowing down his cheeks. The one good thing about the rain was that no one would realize he was crying.

He was joined by an unassuming figure. Harry looked up, shocked, as Neville sat down next to him.

"You know, Michael Corner is idiot and he will realize that he lost the best thing that was ever going to happen to him. Zacharias Smith could never compare to you."

"Zacharias Smith probably has sex with him," Harry bitterly said. He knew Michael had wanted to have sex, but Harry had kept saying he wasn't ready.

Neville shrugged. "In my opinion, the best things are worth waiting for, and if Michael couldn't wait for you, he's not worth the tears."

"Have you ever waited for anything?"

Neville seemed to inwardly steel himself. "Yes, I've been waiting for you to notice me."

"Huh?"

Then Neville leant close and kissed Harry. It was chaste, but nice. Harry felt the stirrings of something just as Neville pulled back.

After that, they began to date. Harry desired the relationship to be taken slow and Neville understood. He never pushed for more.

When Michael found out, he had a temper tantrum right in The Great Hall. Harry guessed Neville's prediction about Michael realizing what he lost was correct.

Almost five years after their first kiss in the rain, they had a bonding ceremony. It was beautiful and understated, exactly what both Neville and Harry wanted. It was perfect.


	12. Theo - Harry

**Notes: **The collection is going to be either slash or femslash pairings. They will most likely be for challenges in the HPFC forum. If you want to see a specific pairing, let me know. I can't promise anything because I'm writing based on prompts, but I'll try. I do prefer Harry to be paired off, though. These stories can be any rating as well. Each chapter, if there is a warning, I'll let you know along with the pairing.  
**Rules for Suggestions: **

1. Has to be femslash or slash. No het or threesomes will be in this collection.

2. Incest and Cousincest is allowed.

Anything else goes.

Without further ado...

* * *

**Pairing: **Theo/Harry**  
Prompt: **lithe  
**Rating**: M  
**Warning: **sex

* * *

Theo's lithe body moved against him. Harry groaned as hands quickly tugged off Hogwarts' robes. Their kisses were frenzied as hands caressed and stroked uncovered skin.

They needed more.

Theo bit down at the juncture between Harry's neck and shoulder.

Harry screamed. He loved when Theo marked him. It always reminded him of their encounter. Not only that, but he always off at the slight pain. He tugged at Theo's hair, meshing their lips together. Their rubbed their lower bodies together and came from the delicious friction, not even able to go all of the way before their bodies betrayed them..

They breathily laughed as Theo pulled his sticky body away. Harry scrunched his nose at the unpleasant sensation. Theo quickly grabbed his wand and muttered a cleaning charm on the both of them.

Harry got closer and smiled when Theo held him securely.

They didn't get to be together very often. After all, Harry was the Gryffindor Golden Boy and Theo was a nasty Slytherin. The time they _did _get together though, they made sure to make the most out of it.

"We are going to be doing more than just frot, right?"

"Of course," Theo said before kissing Harry and soundly shutting him up.


	13. Dean - Harry

**Notes: **The collection is going to be either slash or femslash pairings. They will most likely be for challenges in the HPFC forum. If you want to see a specific pairing, let me know. I can't promise anything because I'm writing based on prompts, but I'll try. I do prefer Harry to be paired off, though. These stories can be any rating as well. Each chapter, if there is a warning, I'll let you know along with the pairing.  
**Rules for Suggestions: **

1. Has to be femslash or slash. No het or threesomes will be in this collection.

2. Incest and Cousincest is allowed.

Anything else goes.

Without further ado...

* * *

**Pairing: **Dean/Harry**  
Prompt: **outrage  
**Rating**: T  
**Warning: **Ginny bashing, language, implied sex

* * *

Harry feels absolute outrage at the sight of Ginny Weasley throwing herself at _his _boyfriend. Ginny was the one who threw Dean away like he was garbage. When Dean is finally ready to move on with his life, she decides she wants him back. Typical fickle female. It makes Harry glad that he's gay. At least most guys don't play those kinds of mind games.

Harry wants to go over there and rip her hand off his arm. How dare she touch him. Like she has any right to. But, Harry can't. He needs to play nice as he has to show Dean that he trusts him.

Anyways, it looks as if Dean is getting fed up with her touchy-feely attitude, too. Harry is grinning when he stomps away and right in front of her, Dean kisses him. Harry happily returns it, letting the little whore know who Dean belongs to, and Harry doesn't share.

Harry grins victoriously into the kiss when he hears a huff of annoyance before the sound of someone walking—or more like stomping—away.

Harry wins and knows it. He's going to take his lover home and showing his massive appreciation. It will be fun.


	14. Percy - Harry

**Notes: **The collection is going to be either slash or femslash pairings. They will most likely be for challenges in the HPFC forum. If you want to see a specific pairing, let me know. I can't promise anything because I'm writing based on prompts, but I'll try. I do prefer Harry to be paired off, though. These stories can be any rating as well. Each chapter, if there is a warning, I'll let you know along with the pairing.  
**Rules for Suggestions: **

1. Has to be femslash or slash. No het or threesomes will be in this collection.

2. Incest and Cousincest is allowed.

Anything else goes.

Without further ado...

* * *

**Pairing: **Percy/Harry**  
Prompt: **funeral  
**Rating**: K  
**Warning: **canonical death

* * *

It was cloudy and it looked ready to downpour. _A perfect day for a funeral_, Percy thought morosely.

He stared down at the casket that held his little brother, his _dead_ little brother.

All he could think about was it being his fault. Fred was fighting alongside him. He should have done something. He should have protected him. That's what big brothers did, but he couldn't even do that right.

Although none of his family said it out loud, he got the feeling that they blamed him for Fred's death, and he was okay with it. The explosion should have killed Percy. Fred had too much potential, so much to live for. Everyone liked him, which was more than Percy could say for himself.

A small hand, rough with calluses, engulfed his. He looked down as Harry rested his head against Percy's arm.

No one had been more surprised than anyone when Harry decided Percy was worth loving. Ginny and his mother had been spitting mad that his little sister wasn't going to be getting her dream wedding with her prince, but Percy hadn't cared, not as long as he had Harry.

"You know, Fred loved his family more than anything. I know he would never regret being the one to die. And I also know that he would never want you to live the rest of your life blaming yourself. Fred was proud to fight alongside you."

"How do you know?"

Harry's lips quirked sadly. "Because I know Fred."

That night as Percy laid in bed, holding Harry close, he hoped Fred was causing trouble in the afterlife. He would always miss his little brother, but it was time to live his own life.


	15. Remus - Harry

**Notes: **The collection is going to be either slash or femslash pairings. They will most likely be for challenges in the HPFC forum. If you want to see a specific pairing, let me know. I can't promise anything because I'm writing based on prompts, but I'll try. I do prefer Harry to be paired off, though. These stories can be any rating as well. Each chapter, if there is a warning, I'll let you know along with the pairing.  
**Rules for Suggestions: **

1. Has to be femslash or slash. No het or threesomes will be in this collection.

2. Incest and Cousincest is allowed.

Anything else goes.

Without further ado...

* * *

**Pairing: **Remus/Harry**  
Prompt: **chocolate  
**Rating**: T  
**Warning: **mpreg

* * *

Ever since Harry got pregnant, he's been craving chocolate of any type. His lover has taken to buying him chocolate almost every day.

He was enjoying some nice chocolate frogs, savoring the absolutely divine taste when his lover and mate walked in.

"Hi, Remus." He smiled wide with a piece of chocolate sticking out of his mouth, trapped by his teeth.

Remus chuckled, his golden eyes warm with affection. "Hello, love. I see you're in near ecstasy with that chocolate."

Harry nodded as he swallowed, moaning deeply. "It was just what I needed. So good."

"You have some right here," Remus said as his swiped his finger against the corner of Harry's lips.

They stared at each other with Remus kneeling on the bed. Then Remus leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Harry's, moaning at the taste of chocolate.

Remus pulled back. "Harry mixed with chocolate. That is my new favorite taste."

Harry laughed and pulled Remus down again, kissing him in earnest. When he pulled back enough so only slight pressure was on Remus' lips, he whispered, "You taste better than chocolate." Then they kiss again, enjoying each other very much.


	16. Hermione - Lavender

**Notes: **The collection is going to be either slash or femslash pairings. They will most likely be for challenges in the HPFC forum. If you want to see a specific pairing, let me know. I can't promise anything because I'm writing based on prompts, but I'll try. I do prefer Harry to be paired off, though. These stories can be any rating as well. Each chapter, if there is a warning, I'll let you know along with the pairing.  
**Rules for Suggestions: **

1. Has to be femslash or slash. No het or threesomes will be in this collection.

2. Incest and Cousincest is allowed.

Anything else goes.

Without further ado...

* * *

**Pairing: **Lavender/Hermione**  
Prompt: **secret admirer  
**Rating**: T  
**Warning: **something that might be construed as Ron bashing

* * *

Hermione was a secret admirer. She was a little in love with Lavender Brown, but had never been vocal about it. She couldn't help it. Lavender might be a little on the dramatic side, but she was also pretty, and fun, and brave. Not to mention she has been developing quite nicely.

Hermione knew Lavender would never like her, though. Why would she? Hermione was a frizzy-haired know-it-all with barely any curves.

When Lavender began to date Ron, that was the last straw. Hermione might not have been that great of a catch, but she knew she was better than Ron Weasley.

Hermione clenched her fists when she saw Lavender straddle Ron's waist, snogging him like her life depended on it.

She turned away. She knew most people thought she was jealous of Lavender because she liked Ron, but she didn't care, not when Lavender could do so much better.

One day, when they began the usual routine, Hermione got up and stormed over to them. "Stop! Lavender jumped up off of Ron, looking at Hermione with raised eyebrows. "You could do so much better. Why are you wasting your time on this?" She asked derisively.

Ron smirked. "Don't be jealous, Hermione. I knew you wanted me," He said smugly.

Hermione snorted. "Don't flatter yourself, Ronald. I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Lavender."

"Is there someone who's better for me?" Lavender asked.

Hermione felt as if her voice was caught in her throat. There was something in Lavender's eyes though, something that made Hermione gather up her Gryffindor bravery. "Yes. Me. Would you go out with me?"

Lavender smiled widely. "I thought you would never ask."

When they kissed, applause erupted throughout the room. When they pulled back, out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Ron stomp out.

Harry rolled his eyes at the redhead's back, making Hermione smile softly. "I'm happy for you, Hermione," he said as he gently hugged her.

Hermione hugged him back. She could always count on Harry to be there for her. "Thanks, but I'm going to go back to kissing my new girlfriend if that's okay with you."

Harry nodded and Hermione turned back to Lavender. They held hands as they made their way up to their shared room. Hermione couldn't wait to find out what was going to happen when they got up there.


	17. Severus - Sirius

**Pairing: **Severus/Sirius  
**Prompt: **Opening Sentence: The silence was maddening.  
**Rating**: K  
**Requested by: **brittnicole57

* * *

The silence was maddening. Sirius crossed his arms, daring anyone to say anything. Severus stood behind him, but he didn't look as confident. Even though Severus hated to feel like a dirty secret, having everyone's attention on him wasn't preferable, either.

"Sirius?"

"Yes, James?" Sirius asked. He knew his eyes were begging his best friend to not turn on him with this new knowledge.

"Does Sniv—I mean Snape, make you happy?"

James looked in pain when he forced himself to correct Severus's name.

"Yes." Sirius took Severus's hand, squeezing it in reassurance. "Severus and I didn't mean for this to happen. In fact, it's one of the last things we would have wanted to happen. It did happen, though. I almost lost Severus because I wanted to keep us a secret, but I refuse to take that chance. Severus is too important to me."

"You're important to me," Severus murmured quietly.

Sirius smiled, turning around to kiss Severus on the lips, making everyone in the room gasp once again. He rolled his eyes. "Get over it. We already kissed. What's so spectacular about a second kiss?" He faced James again. "So?"

James seemed to steady himself. "I'm not going to pretend I understand, because I don't understand. I don't understand what you find so attractive about Snape, but..."

"But?" Sirius prompted.

"But, you are my best friend. I will support any decision you make as long as it's not following the new Dark Lord that's rising."

Sirius smiled again. Now that James gave his consent, he was sure the rest of the school would come around to the idea as well. Life was good.


	18. Sirius - Harry

**Pairing: **Sirius/Harry  
**Prompt: **toast, Harry is pregnant with Sirius's first child **  
Rating**: K  
**Warning: **mpreg**  
Requested by: **Padfootette

* * *

"Harry, please eat this."

"No," Harry said as his crossed his arms.

Sirius changed into Padfoot, giving Harry his puppy dog eyes before changing back into a man when he saw Harry's eyes soften. "You have to eat something. Don't you want our baby to grow big and strong?"

"Of course," Harry said. "I just... I don't feel good. I feel like if I eat, I'll throw up."

"It's toast, though," Sirius said with bright eyes. "Toast is made for pregnant people. It's supposed to help with the nausea."

Harry took a deep breath. He knew Sirius wasn't going to let up. "Okay, just a little bit though."

Sirius gave him a chaste peck on the lips and watched avidly as Harry carefully chewed and swallowed some of the toast.

"Happy?" Harry asked.

"Very."


	19. Hermione - Fleur

**Pairing: **Fleur/Hermione, Bill/OFC (mentioned)  
**Prompt: **Pretty in Pink **  
Rating**: K

* * *

Hermione looked out herself in the mirror. She really did think she was pretty in pink. It brought out her eyes and her skin looked supple in the color. She hoped Fleur would like it.

She walked into the room and saw Bill dancing with his new wife, Amy, a girl he worked with. She smiled at how happy they seemed and looked around for her girlfriend.

Hands came around from behind to hold her against a curvy body, and Hermione leaned into the comforting touch.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight, Hermione."

"Thank you Fleur. I'm you like it. It's all for you."

The two of them continued to watch Bill and Amy. "Can you believe we're going to be doing the same thing in two months?"

Hermione smiled. "I can't wait to be married to you. It will be a dream come true."

They start to sway to the music. Hermione thought about her upcoming wedding and she knew Fleur was thinking about the same thing.


	20. Remus - Sirius

**Pairing: **Remus/Sirius  
**Prompt: **Hot Cocoa **  
Rating**: K

* * *

Remus smiled as Sirius handed him a cup of hot cocoa. He took a sniff and felt like purring at the aroma. He sipped, being careful because of the heat. "Mmm, hot cocoa is perfect on a cold, December day.

"I agree," Sirius said as he rested his head on Remus's shoulder, cradling his own cup of hot cocoa.

They sipped quietly, enjoying the silence. No one who had met Sirius would think it, but he really did enjoy the peacefulness of silence every now and then, something that Remus was more than happy to indulge.

That night as snow fell outside of their window, Remus and Sirius made love quietly. The only sounds that came from the rug in front of the fireplace were heavy breathing.


	21. Rodolphus - Rabastan

**Pairing: **Rodolphus/Rabastan  
**Prompt: **light**  
Rating**: T (due to themes)  
**Warning:** incest, infidelity

* * *

There was nothing light about the Lestrange brothers. After all, they were death eaters. They followed the Dark Lord loyally. They participated in the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom.

Those people didn't know the half of it, though. The only loyalty they ever publically showed was to the Dark Lord, but privately, the person they were most loyal to was each other.

As a teenager, in the dark of night, Rodolphus would sneak into his little brother's room and make love to him. In fact, Rodolphus took Rabastan's virginity, relishing his little brother's screams of pleasure.

Even after Rodolphus was married to Bellatrix, the tradition continued, and he spent almost every night in Rabastan's bed. Bellatrix knew, but didn't care as she only married him for image and focused all of her attention on the Dark Lord.

The hardest part of Azkaban was being separated from Rabastan and as soon as they were released, they found a way to be alone, and reaffirm their relationship.

Rodolphus knew he would die loving Rabastan. He knew that he would gladly jump in front of the killing curse if it meant that Rabastan would live. And Rodolphus didn't care.


End file.
